1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sexual aid devices and more particularly to a device for aiding men with impotency and premature ejaculation problems.
2. Background of the Invention
Reportedly a steadily growing number of men have suffered from sexual dysfunction like impotence in recent years, due to nervous disorders (as stress, depression, etc.) or physical disorders (as diabetes, hypertension, etc.) as well as old age. This reveals a cross section of a complex and highly developed modern society. In North European countries and the U.S., sexual dysfunction is now widely recognized as a serious social problem facing complex, modern societies.
Men suffering from sexual dysfunction have so far been thought to need either medical therapy (medication) or surgical therapy (surgery). However, such procedures are quite often very expensive and have not been proven to successful in every case. Furthermore, the use of medication or surgery also involves risks and the chance of side-effects as well as possible complications.
Impotency, as well as premature ejaculation, over a period of time can cause a serious strain on even the best of marriages. As such, impotency is reportedly creating many matrimonial troubles and problems throughout the world. Thus, there exist a need in the prior for an sexual aid device which overcomes the problems of impotency and premature ejaculation, while at the same time does not require surgery or medication to overcome such problems. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.